FFVII A Whole New Story
by ZakiousTheGreat
Summary: This is my theory on what happened after the conclusion of FFVII. In my story, Cloud has children, Yuffie finds a new profession, and Barret finds understanding of people of his past. This is my first story, so please understand. Read & Review plz!
1. Introduction

Here is my idea of what happened after Final Fantasy VII drew to a close. Like I said in the summary, this is my first story, so hopefully you'll enjoy it.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
Most people know the story of how a brave man named Cloud Strife joined a Resistance force called avalanche, and went on a remarkable journey to find himself and even save the planet from the evil influence of Shinra Inc. who was draining the planets souls to create a supposedly better power source. And in the midst of all this, he has gotten trapped in a love triangle, lost someone close to him, and even realized he himself was somewhat a fraud. But 10 years have passed since Cloud's arch nemesis, Sephiroth, has summoned a large meteor and sent it straight for the Earth, and no one quite knows what happened to the Earth's saviors after they crawled out of the hole and flew off. But know the truth is uncovered. And here is the story of Cloud Strife and his closest friends...  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
When Cloud crawled out of the hole, he was but a young adult, trying to find his way in the world after becoming most famous for saving it. Soon after he realizes that Tifa, his closest childhood friend, is even more than that to him. She is the one he loves. Cloud has trouble realizing this at first, since he has only experienced a few crushes, but now he is sure that Tifa is the one that he should be with for the rest of his life. Barret, deciding that he had some business to take care of with old friends, travels to his home town and tries to explain to them exactly what happened that day long ago when his best friend was supposedly killed and Barret lost his arm. He tells them about his recent confrontation and after much agony and stubbornness, he finally replaces their hate with understanding. In the meantime, Cid is back in his hometown, hoping to develop a new kind of rocket, a ship even, that he can use to travel the deepest parts of space. He is being funded by a new Incorporation, Staria Inc., whose intention is not to destroy for money, but to help find better, more efficient ways to use resources instead of the current, damaging ways used now. Yuffie, having reached a new point in her life, is now a bounty hunter, along with Vincent, and soon Yuffie and Vincent find that they too have more than a partnership, but slowly begin to realize romantic interest in one another. They do not yet have any plans for marriage, but who knows what the future may hold. Red XIII, or Nanaki as he is originally called, has gone traveling the world for a better understanding and relationship with nature. Or at least that's what he said before he left the group the day after the meteor incident. No one has since seen hide or hair of him, and people have seen to forgotten about him. But not the group. They remember strongly his contribution to the efforts of Avalanche. And one cannot forget Cait Sith. The very strange doll has resumed employment to Golden Saucer, where he occasionally sees members of the group when they feel like visiting. He has proven to be a very popular attraction at the Golden Saucer, probably because of his status as hero. And even though he is just a cat and a strange moogle doll, he is an important part of Avalanche. For Aeris, well her fate had been sealed, but not a day goes by that Cloud doesn't think of her. She was an important part of his life, and she lost her life in the hands of Sephiroth. As for Sephiroth himself, no one knows. Although he is thought to be dead, Cloud for some reason thinks differently. He has strange visions of him sometimes, and everyone just tells him that is still a little traumatized. But he can't quite seem to convince himself that what they say is true. Sephiroth is dead, isn't he?  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________ 


	2. A Surprising Announcment

Chapter 2: A Surprising Announcement

______________________________________________________________________________________

"Tifa, are you home?"

"Cloud, is that you?"

"Yes. I just got back from the mountain."

"Oh really? Did you find that stone you where looking for?"

"No." 

"Oh well better luck next time!"

"Yea, I hope."

"Well, I went to see the doctor today and he has some news for me."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, well… uh… you see…"

"Come on tell me! I can't bear the anticipation."

"OK, well I'm… pregnant."

"YOU'RE WHAT???"

"Pregnant."

"OH MY GOD, I'M SO HAPPY"

"Yes, isn't great news?!"

"I can't believe it. My own child…"

So the news was out. Cloud Strife was going to have a child. Immediately, as they were quite excited, Cloud and Tifa went out shopping and found many things that they thought their child would need. Of course, in Cloud's nature, he went shopping at different types of places than clothing. He bought the child toys, video games, and even thought of buying a weapon…

"WHAT??? A SWORD??? GEEZ CLOUD YOU HAVE QUITE SOME NERVE. BUYING AN UNBORN CHILD A SWORD??? WHY I'VE NEVER HEARD OF SUCH A THING… THAT'S IT WE'RE LEAVING…"

And so they did. And they didn't go out much after that. It was a constant struggle trying to keep Tifa happy when the unborn child was sitting in her stomach. And Cloud finally grew restless and couldn't help but go out hunting. He picked up hunting from an old man at the bar, and thought he would give it a try. "Hey," he thought, "What's harm could it do? At least I'll have some extra food that Tifa can cook." So one morning, while Tifa was still asleep, he picked up the Buster Sword and went out for a little adventure. What Cloud had not realized is that hunting is usually done with a gun… But Cloud wondered why he had to hunt with a gun. He thought that since he HAD saved the planet, he should have the right to the things the ancient way. About nine o' clock, he decided to head back, having killed over 50 lb. of meat. Tifa would be happy, or so he thought at least…

"Cloud, let me inform you of something. OK, first thing, I'm pregnant."

"Yes, Tifa, I realize that."

"OK then, second thing, do you know what can happen to a woman when she's pregnant?"

"Yes, the doctor went over these things with us…"

"Then why would you leave me at home with no one there so you could go hunting?"

"I'm sorry Tifa, but you know how I am. I like a little adventure in my life. Is there anything too wrong with that?"

"I guess not. But let's not make a habit of this."

And he didn't. Know Tifa was constantly at the doctor's office and always need something, whether it be cocoa, a pillow and blanket, or even a little love and attention. But one day, the doctor dropped some good news on them. "The child you are having," the doctor started to announce, "Is going to be a boy." Of course, Cloud was excited. He really didn't want a little girl, but knew that either way he would still love his child. But luck was with him, and the child was male. So there would probably be another fighter in the family, as Cloud was already planning on training the child at a young age. He was also contemplating whether or not he should pass down the Buster Sword to his child, which he finally agreed to himself that he would. Finally, one morning, Tifa and Cloud decided they should get married before they had the child. So, four months into the pregnancy, Tifa and Cloud Strife were happily marry and sent off on their honey moon to go exploring the ruins of Midgar. Midgar had once been such a beautiful place. Each section acting as a separate community and everything seemed to be going well. But that all change. Slowly, the names were forgotten and the city was sent into being but slums under the luxurious lives of the people on the plate. But soon, Avalanche discovered the secrets of Mako energy, and went on a painful journey to stop the evil Shinra, Inc. And now the city lies in shambles. Grass has over grown much of it and the old Mako cannons are covered in rust and almost withered away. Cloud and Tifa sat in the ruins for hours, reminiscing about the days spent there. They remembered the birth of Avalanche, the travels on the trains and fake IDs, the bombing of the different Mako reactors, and finally, in a moment of sorrow, they remembered the days they lost their friends and teammates to Shinra's evil plot. They sat until three o' clock in the morning, and finally left for home in Nibelheim. The next morning they decided to try and make contact with the rest of the group. Soon they had gathered everyone except Red XIII, and couldn't find a trace of him. They finally just decided to give up and have the reunion without him.

______________________________________________________________________________________


End file.
